The Team Fan Movie
The Team Fan Movie is a 2008 American animated comedy film based on the animated television series of the same name. The film was produced by Red Flag Productions and 20th Century Fox Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox, the film was directed by series creator Nadjib M. and Taylor Grodin and produced by Samuel Kosch, James Clayton and Albie Hecht. The music for the film was composed by John Debney and Hans Zimmer. This is the first Red Flag Productions and so far only film ever made. Due to the success of the show, Red Flag immediately planned a Team Fan film set for a 2006 release. However, the film's release was moved forward to 2008 due to story problems. The film was originally developed under the title Team Fan: The Epic Motion Picture; but in March 2006, it was confirmed that the film would retitled The Team Fan Movie. Originally, the film was meant to be the series finale, but ABC Family wanted more episodes, so Samuel Kosch, the creator of Flower's World, took over Nadjib's position as showrunner and began working on a fifth season for broadcast in March 2009. The plot follows Rufus Clip, a evil businessman kidnaps MePhone4, the mayor of Objectropolis which ran Objectropolis out of control and made the citizens go into chaos. So Fan and his friends has to stop Rufus Clip from his plan. The film was released by 20th Century Fox in the United States on December 14, 2008 and received generally positive reviews by both film critics and fans of the show, and was also a box office success, grossing over $200 million in the United States and $625 million worldwide. The film, along with the show, is also available for streaming on the internet service Netflix, but will move to the Disney+ streaming service by The Walt Disney Company due to their acquisition of 21st Century Fox. Plot Coming soon! Cast :Further information: List of Team Fan characters *Brian Koch as Fan *Adam Katz as Test Tube *Michael Bruzzone as Lightbulb *Taylor Grodin as Paintbrush *Justin Chapman as Knife *Dee Cashin as Marshmallow *Nick Kroll as Rufus Clip More coming soon! Production Development After the major success of the first season of the television series, Red Flag Productions had considered a film adaptation of Team Fan. The show's creator, Nadjib M., felt a feature-length film would allow them to increase the show's scale and animate sequences that could top up TV scales. However, Nadjib were initially worried that creating a film would have a negative effect on the series, as they did not have enough crew to focus their attention on both the film and the TV series. As the series progressed, additional writers so that both the show and the film could be produced at the same time. The Team Fan Movie was announced in 2005 headed by Nadjib M. and Samuel Kosch. The film was developed under the title of Team Fan: The Epic Motion Picture. The film was set for a July 25, 2005 release, but it was pushed to November 7, 2008 due to story problems. On March 2007, The Team Fan Movie was pushed forward for a December 14, 2008 release in order to avoid competition with Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. After when the film was complete, Nadjib originally wanted the film to be the series finale, so that it wouldn't "jump the shark", but ABC Family desired more episodes, so Nadjib scrapped the idea of the film being the finale but he refused to work on the rest of the series. As a result, Nadjib resigned as the series' showrunner, developer and producer Samuel Kosch to succeed him. Samuel was Nadjib's business partner "I totally trusted him." Another reason on why Nadjib wanted the show to be the finale because he lost interest on working on Team Fan, which also had the same effect on Adam and Taylor, but Nadjib later asked "But if Adam Katz and Taylor Grodin leaves the show when it's still running, who's going to voice Test Tube and Paintbrush? And what about the other characters like Baseball, OJ, Nickel and more?" Adam and Taylor however stayed in production of the shows as voice actors, but stopped as editors, producers and developers until 2013. Samuel was the showrunner until 2013 when Nadjib, Adam and Taylor returned to their previous roles. Nadjib described his desire to also make the film dramatically something more than a just a episode, saying that he wanted to "give you something that is going to be a blast". Animation The film was originally intended to have computer-animation for the film's animation, but Nadjib rejected the idea, saying that "it takes away the charm and familiarity from the original show that many have loved". Animation production work was done divided among two studios: Red Flag Productions in New York City, New York and Starz Animation in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Rating was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "for mild crude humor, violence and language.". Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released in December 2007, and was shown before films such as Bee Movie, Enchanted and Alvin and the Chipmunks. The film's first official trailer was released in April 2008, and was shown before films such as Nim's Island, Kung Fu Panda and Wall-E. Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released eight toys in their Kids' Meals. A hardcover book, called The Doodles behind The Team Movie, was published on October 26, 2014 that shows the detail of the artwork that went into the making of the film, with storyboards, research photographs and character sketches. A video game based on the film, titled The Team Fan Movie Game, was released on January 17, 2009. Developed by Blitz Games and published by THQ, the game was released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows and the OS X. Release The film was theatrically released into theaters on December 14, 2008 in the United States and Canada. The theatrical release was accompanied by a short film produced by Red Flag: Mr. Penny vs Sharpener!. The film was released on November 15, 2008 in the United Kingdom, Iceland, Mexico, and Taiwan and on January 5, 2009 in Japan. The film was also released on January 27, 2009 in Australia and the Netherlands. Home media The Team Fan Movie was released in the United States and Canada on DVD and Blu-ray (2D and 3D) on April 16, 2009, by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. The United Kingdom release date was May 25, 2009, and the Australian release date was June 10, 2009. In addition to Mr. Penny and The Switch!, he release also includes a new short film, titled Bow and Dough's Guide of Coolness!. Soundtrack Released on December 19, 2008, by Atlantic Records, the music for the film was composed by John Debney and Hans Zimmer. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response The Team Fan Movie has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 205 reviews, the film holds a 76% rating with a rating average of 7.1 out of 10 on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Even if it's not as groundbreaking as WALL-E or Kung Fu Panda, The Team Fan Movie is still a clever and entertaining film that supplies hilarious and pretty monumental moments.". On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has an average score of 65 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". While the film was generally well received by fans of the show, it is considered a turning point in the show's history; many fans believe that the television series has declined in quality since the film's release. While episodes aired before the film were praised for their "random but funny humor", those aired after the film have been called "uncreative and torpid", "lazy", "obnoxious", "dreck", "messy" and " sometimes hit but mostly miss" After the film's release, fans "began to turn away from the show," causing fansites to "become deserted". Some fans believe that the show's 2010 ratings decline correlates with a decline in quality, and "whatever fan support the show enjoys is not enough" to save it from its slide in ratings. However, fans said that the show has been improving again in 2013 when Nadjib returned to production after developing on The Koopatroopaman Show, which was another show made by Nadjib produced by N LTD.. Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:The Team Fan Movie Category:Red Flag Productions